tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Janelle's X Factor (season 10)
Janelle's X Factor is a tengaged based music competition that sets out to find new music talent.The first season began airing on Tengaged on Septemeber 12, 2012 The original judging panel consisted of Leli14 ''and ''bigbrothermaniac, (who replaced former judges BigBrotherFan132 ''and ''Josh51 respectively), as well as returning judges, two-time winner'' LaurenJade121'', and 49288. ''Due to show reasons, ''49288 ''departed the show, and was replaced with new judge ''jojo7748, who will mentor his acts throughout the rest of the season. This season also saw the removal of the regular audition process that has featured in every season past. It was replaced by last years "6 Chair Challenge" segment where the mentors would be assigned their categories on the first show and start to build their teams of six for the next stage. It is up to the mentor alone if they want to send them home or give them a seat, however, nobody's seat was guarenteed until all 15 from that particular category had performed. A new middle stage was also added to the format "Mentor's Showcase" where each mentor will work with their six acts to showcase them to the public, at the end of the six performances the said mentor will be able to guarentee a spot in the live shows, the other three spots in each category will be decided by the viewing public to enable the right contestants make it to the live shows. Each category will feature four contestants in the live shows. Auditions 'Initial auditions' Initial auditions opened on October 21, 2013 where the 60 applicants (15 from each category) were decided by the producers. The 60 applicants will then move on to perform the same performance in front of the judges. 'Judges auditions' The hopefuls then performed over 5 days with each category performing one at a time. The categories were decided and allocated in the first auditions show. Eddie took charge of the Boys category for a second season in a row, new judge Oliver was handed the Girls, Lauren Jade was allocated the Over 30's and Riley was given the task of mentoring the Groups. The said mentor was then given the task of either being the sole person to send their contestant home or give them a seat in the next stage. However, if all six seats were taken they could be swapped out if someone performed better, the six contestants moving onto the next stage are not locked in until all of that category has performed. Key: : – Contestant was immediately eliminated after performance without switch : – Contestant was switched out later in the competition and eventually eliminated : – Contestant was not switched out and made the final six of their own category 'Boys (Eddie)' 'Girls (Oliver)' 'Over 30's (Lauren Jade)' 'Groups (Riley)' Mentors showcase The four categories showcased themselves over two nigths, each mentor granted one of their acts a place in the live shows while the public voted between the others. Finalists Key: : – Eliminated Live Shows The live shows was made up of a final 16 (four from each respective category). Due to the Mailing system, Janelle's X Factor was preempted on October 31, November 3, 5, 7, and 9. The first live show was originally scheduled as a special airing on October 31. Results summary ;Color key Live show details Week 1 (October 31) *Theme: Halloween *There was no public vote in the first week. Each mentor selected two finalists from their own category as the bottom two. The bottom two acts performed another song of their choice in a sing-off and their mentor was required to eliminate one of them based on the performance. ;Judges' decisions to eliminate * Lauren: Keith Urban – Gave no reason * Riley: Glee – Went off the polls * JoJo: Andrew Belle – Felt Ed had more potential * Oliver: Rihanna – gave no reason Week 2 (November 11) *Theme: Theme? What Theme? ;Judges' decisions to save * Lauren: Haley Reinhart - said that Reinhart constantly impresses her while The Fray fails to. * Riley: The Fray - backed his own act. * JoJo: The Fray - felt they were more consistant. * Oliver: Haley Reinhart - backed his own act. Week 3 (November 13) *Theme: Hidden Gems ;Judges' decisions to eliminate * Lauren: Ed Sheeran - said he moved her more and delivered believable performances. * Riley: Imagine Dragons - said that Imagine Dragons would get him further * JoJo: Ed Sheeran - backed his own act * Oliver: Imagine Dragons - believed the public liked them more Week 4 (November 15) *Theme: Movie Week Week 5 (November 17) *Theme: Duets & Judges Challenge Week 5 (November 17) Part 2 *Theme: Duets & Judges Challenge